


Trope of the Century

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I have a head canon that miller is pan, I'm actually rly mad at jas rn so I'm leaning towards minty, M/M, and jasper is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm importing ficlets from tumblr<br/>Prompt: "Kiss me, I'll explain later" jonty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trope of the Century

“Oh, shit,”

The profanity made Jasper look up at his friend who barely ever- okay, Monty cursed quite a bit, but the distressed tone in which he said it was new.

“What’s up?” Jasper asked, concerned enough to set down the pastry he was about to stuff in his mouth.

“You know how I sort of dated Miller for a while? And we broke it off because I- you… for reasons, and got together with Harper?”

“It was drama straight out of a show about singing high schoolers, how could I forget?” Jasper still sometimes bugged his best friend about the reasons the two had stopped seeing each other, because it was the only secret Monty had ever kept from him and he _needed to know_.

“Okay, so Nathan and Harper are here and I never understood why people don’t want their exes to know they’re single so much as I do in this moment. We need to make out or something.”

Monty _sounded_ like he was joking. It wasn’t like they’d never kissed before (they hadn’t ever been sober when it happened, but it wasn’t a totally new concept), so Jasper was cool with it even if he wasn’t. But Monty’s panicked tone was starting to wear off on him and as he got more excited and filled with adrenaline, he found it impossible to stand still.

“Okay,” And Monty took a little taken aback by that response. “Okay.”

“Seriously? You’re fine with it?”

“Absolutely, are you kidding? This is the trope of the century. I will kiss you in front of your ex-boyfriend unironically to fulfill my life long dream of becoming an actual stereotype.”

“I haven’t heard of you having that dream ever before now.”

“Okay, so bro, should I like,” Jasper gushed, edging around the table to stand beside his friend. “Should I dip you? How cool would that be? I’m going to dip you.”

“Jordan don’t you dare, I will honestly hit you.” Monty eyed him warily, waiting as Jasper positioned himself better, leaning one hand on the table to essentially trap Monty (not that he particularly minded) and leaning in closely. “Oh my God,” the shorter of the boys snickered as Jasper attempted to smolder. “I’m sorry, please stop doing that with your face.”

“I am being sexy here, Monty, you have to accept all of me if you want to kiss me.”

“Just,” Monty scoffed, moving his hand to cup the back of Jasper’s neck and pull him down gently, pressing their lips softly together. He felt Jasper’s other hand come up to grip the table on the other side of him, and moved his own up to his friend’s shoulder. He was burning with embarrassment, because seriously, was this even really necessary? Monty knew this was his idea, but he was barely short of a literal genius. Surely he could come up with a better plan than this. Not that he hadn’t wanted to do it since forever.

Jasper, on the other hand, wasn’t really capable of sensible thought. It took a minute for his mind to reboot, and then the only thing running through his brain was _dude I am kissing Monty_ , and then that it felt good.

They separated after a short time, and just sort of stared at one another.

“So, uh,” Monty looked away, certain things were about to get extremely awkward.

“That was awesome.”

“What?”

“Dude, Monty,” Jasper looked at him seriously, a grin on his face. “I’m pretty sure I prefer making out sober.”

“You _what_?”

“Sorry, was that a weird thing to say?” He took his hands back and leaned away. The room brightened, but in a bad way. (Jasper had been blocking the dumb club lights from his eyes.) “It’s cool if you don’t wanna, I just felt like you should know that I don’t remember it being that good when, you know.”

“Uh, no, I absolutely feel the same way.” Monty promised, entirely confused. The confusion may have led to the confession he did NOT want to say at that moment, but he couldn’t take it back. “I’ve liked you since forever ago.”

Jasper was quiet a minute, looking like he was thinking hard. “Wait a second!” He finally cried, smiling widely. “Is that why you broke it off with Miller? I mean, I’m sorry for coming between you, but oh my God, you always get so awkward whenever I ask and I figured you liked _someone_ but I never thought it could be _me_.” Jasper looked at him with such and awed expression that he wanted to hide, or to cause it a million times over.

“It was all your fault.” He settled for scowling.

“You liiiike meeee,” Jasper sang, completely smug.

“Shut up, you dork.” Monty rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips as he tugged Jasper down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know how OC Monty is. The answer is probably very, though. I don’t think I would be able to do his sass justice, anyways.
> 
> Send me a prompt! piemakingdeadwaking.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
